Vampire Knight my ass
by Geldidastulto
Summary: "I'm not a mary sue or a gary stu so go burn yourself in hell fire you piece of demon ass wipe." "Come now Zen. You know you must choose." "Never you sadist whoreson of a bastard!" "Language." Rated M for language and sexual content ON HOLD. P.S. The summery here doesn't actually happen in what has been written so far. That was just a preview of Zen's character.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning!**

If some of you have a Quotev account and see this there, don't worry. This is my story, and I just thought I would post it on both sites. Also, I don't own anything you recognize except maybe one or two things. Like money, food, several of the video games. Im just kidding. I have them, but I don't own them. ZEN IS MINE THOUGH! SO BACK OFF!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't even dare. I don't know what your thinking, or why, but I already know its stupid. If your wondering about my life, then nein. I didn't have a horrible childhood. Nein, my family doesn't hate me and I'm not an only child. Nein I'm not poor, nein I'm not ugly, just awesome. I wasn't bullied in school, or have any health problems. The simple thing is that I wanted to go to this academy. In case your wondering again, you should just stop. There is nothing wrong in my life.  
I am an ordinary blonde, blue eyed, fit 100% German, German from Germany. Dont ask me why, the author just likes Germans. Because I enjoy attention I dyed my hair blood red, and cut it into a wild boy shaggy sort of style. I happen to be obsessed with egyptians and Indians, so I wear lots of bracelets and rings, and weird mismatch earrings, and a star nose ring, er stud. My eyebrows are obviously red too, and when I'm not sleeping, I'm smirking. Something Mati finds annoying. But screw her! I'm a young adult, I can make my own decisions! So anyway, I'm an attention hog. Ja, I know about vampires. Nein, its not because of some traumatic experience that scarred me for life, nein I have not met one before. And nein I did not know the school had vampires in it. I believe in them just like I do with dragons, faeries, mermaids, chuochillas, werewolves, wererabbits, and all the others. Nein judging. I hate it. (Hey Cold, can I start the story now? ... What do you mean nein? But- ... Fine!) Ok so here's more about myself. I'm tall, roughly 5"11 and stick thin. Mostly cuz I'm such a picky eater. My eyes are blue, I mentioned that didn't I? I'm obnoxious and rude, and don't give a shit about anything other then Halo: 1-4, Skyrim: Elder Scrolls, Assassin's creed: 1, Metroid Fusion: 1-3, Legend of Zelda: Skyward sword, Twilight Princess, Windwaker, and Majora's mask, and Mario Go Carts. Everything else is beneath me. Well not all the other Zelda games that I haven't played yet so yeah. Humm, what else. I'm awesome, a genuis though I act like an idiot, I can only speak English, German, and Japanese. I'm really really lazy, my birthday is January 7th which is Christmas for Orthodox Christians old calendar. I have three older siblings and four younger ones. Two older sister, and one younger one. The rest are guys. I'm rich, he he, really rich. That's like, it. Wow, I am so shallow its drop dead funny. Oh look at that, some one just died. You think I was in their will? (ZEN!) Sorry! Sorry. On to the story:  
(I said no didn't I?)  
Why? I'm bored!  
(Because I don't know what to write.)  
Well write me arriving.  
(No.)  
Please?  
(No.)  
Ja!  
(No!)  
Ja!  
(I will delete you from my brain.)  
You can't do that, I'm too beautiful.  
(Fine. Here is Vampire knights my ass.)

Mein gaze swept over the building in front of me. It was smaller in real life than on the website. (No shit Sherlock. That was a photo.) Get out of here Cold. Anywho. The cabby had left me here with mein six bags, and nothing else, like nein help, nein anything. I hate cabbies.  
"Hey! Are you new?" I stopped fiddling with mein leather bracelet, and turned to see a silver haired freak heading towards me.  
"What up grampy? Shouldn't you be in a hospital or something?" The kid glared at me.  
"Are you the new student?" I rolled mein gorgeous eyes at the dumkopf.  
"Aren't you the smarty pants of all smarties. How did you know?" He glared some more and walked towards the door.  
"Fine. I won't help you with your bags. The boy's dorm is this way." I raised an eyebrow. Like I would need help. I placed two bags on mein back, gripped one in mein left hand, and the other bag was laying on mein suitcase which I dragged behing me with mein right hand. He looked at me for a few seconds, like he couldn't believe that I was managing to keep up with him and carry all mein bags.  
"What? I'm german." He rolled his glaring eyes and continued walking.  
"That there is the girl's dorm, and over there is the headmaster's house. I stay there with Headmaster Cross and Yuki Cross. Over there is the school and then next to that are the night class dorms." He growled slightly at the mention of the night class.  
"Thanks for the info Snowflake. Hey, is this Yuki Cross as hot as you?" He glared at me, once again, and opened the door for me.  
"Room 42. Your by yourself this semester." I grinned.  
"You sure I can't share with you?" Snowflake slammed the door close, and I was left alone.  
After much complaining, I managed to get all mein crap up to mein room.  
"42 huh? I sleep in the room labeled with the answer to the universe." I dumped mein stuff on the bare bed, and looked out the window. I had a pretty good view of the night class dorms, and the woods between us.  
"Sweet."  
"So your the new boy?" I whirled around. Three guys greeted me with smiling faces.  
"Wow, your pretty good looking. Are you smart too?"  
"Maybe we can finally catch up to the damn night class now!" I blinked.  
"What? Am I missing something?" The boy with glasses stepped forward.  
"The night class is filled with good looking guys, and they're all smart. We have Zero, but he's a jerk, so none of the girls like him." I'm so confused.  
"Sure. Whateve. So can you guys help me set up?" They shrugged their shoulders and walked over to my bags.  
"What is this?" I peeked over one shoulder.  
"Mein stereo system. And that's mein video game box. I'm Zen, by the way." The kid grinned.  
"Haru, this is Kiku and that's Sen." I shook their hands, and we went back to work.  
After about an hour later mein room was finished. I had mein poster of Culcha Candela over the desk and the Prussian flag hanging over mein bed. Mein blankets were black with a thick red stripe going diagonal, and silver sheets, mein pillows were red, and there was a black shag carpet next to it. All mein awesome clothing was folded up in the closet, and mein flat screen/game consul/steroe/speakers were on a small table against the wall at the foot of mein bed. Mein laptop was placed on the desk along with several classics like the Hunchback Of Notredom, Dracula, Phantom of the Oprah, Robert Frost, Edgar Rice Burrows's Tarzan collection, Charles Dickens, Shakespeare, and a few greek philosophers. Mein art easel was in the corner next to the desk and window, with a small stool Haru had found. And mein awesome silver curtains hung over the open window. The boys whistled when we finished. I looked at mein sexy Bergmann, stainless steal watch.  
"Hey Kiku, what's the time?" He looked at his not half as cool watch, and groaned.  
"7:20. Ten minutes until the night class comes out." I wiggled mein eyebrows and grinned.  
"Why don't we go wait there then. From what you've told me, all the girls are there. What bettet time to flirt with them?" The boys thought about mein suggestion before agreeing. We all headed off to the night class dorm, lets just call them NC. When we got there I was shocked. About 80 girls were screaming and shouting and killing eachother to be in the front. Seriously. Like theres one dead body, and another one. Oh look somebody else died. I spotted Snowflake keeping the girls all orderly on one side, and a brown haired girl trying, and failing, to keep her side clear. I tapped her shoulder.  
"Would you like some help, Fraud?" She glanced at me and frowned in confusion.  
"Who are you?" I was about to answer, but she was shoved into me and we both fell over. I groaned and rubbed my head.  
"Oh I'm so sorry!"  
"Get out of my way, Cross!" I stood up, and offered the newly proclaimed Cross, a hand. After the poor brunette was standing I turned to the mob of dumkopfs, which had somehow gotten wilder.  
"Hey! LISTEN TO ME YOU STUPID FRAUDS! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK ANY SELF RESPECTING MALE WOULD EVER WANT ANY OF YOU, WHEN YOU ACT LIKE SEX DEPRIVED NEANDERTHALS?" The girls settled down a little, but it was still far to crazy.  
"YOUR STILL TOO WILD! WOULDN'T YOU PREFER TO STAND OUT MORE BY ACTING MATURE AND LIKE YOUR ABOVE THE RUBBLE?" Several ja's were given, and I grinned.  
"Then show me your worth mein time, and act like adults and not little bratty kids." The mob stopped acting crazy, and the girl that had pushed us over even apologized. Cross looked at me amazed.  
"How did you do that?" I shrugged mein shoulders.  
"I'm sexy and I know it." There was a light chuckle from behind me, and the crazy fangirl screams started up again. Only slightly more quiet and controlled.  
"That was very intelligent of you." I looked over mein shoulder at the guy. A little bit taller than me, with brown hair and brown eyes. Wow, so original looking.  
"And I'm guessing your the one causing all these frauds to act like this?" He chuckled again and turned to Cross.  
"Yuki, I noticed you fell. Are you alright?" The poor girl started stuttering.  
"I-I'm fine. He broke my fall." I rolled mein eyes and looked around. Snowflake was glaring at us, really? Can't he make a different face or what? Haru, Kiku, and Sen were missing, and standing protectively behind prince charming (lets call him Prince Gumball, PG for short.) was a whole pack of good looking weirdos. There was something so wrong about them. Not to mention PG smelled like blood. I patted Cross's shoulder before wondering over to Snowflake.  
"Snowflake! I haven't seen you in like, ages. Are you still sore from our little" I wiggled mein eyebrows suggestively.  
"Game?" He gave me a disgusted glare and turned his head away.  
"Hey I understand. Its hard to walk after something that hard core. Maybe next time I'll let you top for a few seconds, to make up for the soreness." I winked at him, and his hand inched towards a bumb in the back of his pants. Looked kinda like a gun. Humm. I slung mein arm over his shoulder and flicked some hair out of mein eyes.  
"On second thought. I'm not one for being dominated. You'll have to stay on the bottom." There was a choking sound from PG's possy, and a few startles expressions were thrown mein way. I winked at a blondie with green eyes, and got a grin in return. Snowflake shook mein arm off and glared even more.  
"Your face will freeze like that Snowflake. I'd rather not look down and see that expression while in bed, pal. It'll get rid of any man's erection." I silently cackled when a few of the girls fell over with bloody noses, but mein enjoyment was short lived. Snowflake, along with PG and his possy stiffened, and then they just shot off. One second there and then, poof. Just like that: Poof! Gone. I yawned and stretched out an arm.  
"Well this was fun. Fare thee well, Cross. Frauds." I walked back towards mein dorm with a wave of my hand.

Vampire POV:  
Kaname stared out the window in slight confusion. That boy. So many questions.  
"Kaname-sama. Who was that boy?" Kaname turned to Aido.  
"I do not know. Perhaps a new day class student." Ruka tapped her chin in thought.  
"He was unusually handsome for a human. But his attatude was horrendous." Rima nodded slightly and munched on some pocky. Aido snorted and crossed his arms.  
"He's just a stupid human." Ichijo laughed good-naturedly.  
"I thought he was interesting. Did you see the way he was with Zero? And what he was talking about? It was quite funny." The vampires all silently agreed on that, and turned their attention back onto the lesson.

Zen's POV:  
I rolled around on mein bed in annoyance. On minute it was too hot, the next it was too cold, then I wasn't sleepy anymore, then I was, but it was too loud. I tossed off mein blankets and walked to mein window. Cool mid-fall air greeted me. Across the tree tops I could see lights on in the school building. The Night class. Something was off about them. Their pale skin, unusual beauty, that calm stuck up air about them. And a night class? Who the hell has a night class for a high school? Nobody sane, that's for sure.  
I swung mein legs over the edge of the window sill, and lept out. I was on the third floor, but there were plenty of trees to grab.  
Mein hand wrapped around a branch, before I dropped to a lower branch. After a few seconds I was on the ground with only one or two scratches. I whipped away the blood on mein red and black plaid jammy pants, and headed off in the direction of a kitchen. Food fixes everything, mein mati once said. So food it is. It only took me a few minutes of jogging to make it to the large building, and only 45 seconds for me to break in.  
"Damn, I'm getting slow." I looked around the room. Just a boring class room. I wandered out of that room, and down the hall. I opened door after door, but the stupid kitchen evaded mein grasp. I sighed and opened the last door on the first floor.

Vampire's POV:  
They turned their attention back to the lesson after being distracted by the smell of blood. It was almost like the blood was getting closer and closer, and the vampires were getting all hot and bothered. The door slammed open, and a red headed teenager strolled in. He was wearing multiple bracelets on each arm, and a teal bandana around his red hair. He was also wearing a gray tank top, red and black plaid pants, and thin glasses. There was a strange bird tattooed on his left shoulder, and it almost looked like he was wearing a white tank top under the gray one.  
"Oh zorry. I vaz lookingk for zhe kizchen." A thick german accent filled the room, and the poor human rubbed his eye.  
"Mein mati alvayz zaid food fixez everyzhingk. Zo, vhere iz it?" The vampires stared at him, dumbfounded.  
"W-what?" He sighed and turned to leave.  
"I juzt vantzed zhe kizchen, but obviouzly jou're all to dumm to knov. Lazter." He gave a small wave before closing the door behind him. Kain and Aido looked over at Kaname.  
"What should we do?" Kaname looked out the window again, before answering.  
"Aido, Ichijo, take him back to the day classes dorm." The two blonds nodded and left the room. Rima and Ruka huffed before simultaneously crossing their arms. A small blush was forming on their cheeks, and they were completely oblivious to it.  
Aido and Ichijo followed the scent of spicy blood to the home ec room, where the sound of something sizzling could be heard.  
"Harry Ztruman, Doriz Ray, Red China, Doni Vay, Zouzh Pazific, Valter Vizhit, Joe deMagio. Joe Macarzny, Rizchard Nixon, Ztuder baker, televizion, Norzh Korea, Zouzh Korea, Marilyn Monroe." Aido pushed open the door, revealing the red head singing with a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. The smell of blood was replaced by the smell of cooked sausage.  
"You need to go back to your dorm." The red head turned with a pout on his face.  
"Zauzage firzt. Zhen bed." Ichijo's eyebrows became one on his face, and he glanced over at the shorter blond.  
"Any idea what he's saying?"  
"He wants to eat the sausage first. And then he'll go to bed."  
"Ja. Ich werde wieder in meinem Schlafsaal zu gehen, nachdem ich esse. Dumme Zeitänderung wird mich total aus dem Gleichgewicht werfen." Aido and Ichijo blinked, and red head smiled sheepishly.  
"Bitte. I meant zhat afzer I'm done vizh mein food I'll go. Zhe time zone iz mezzing vizh mein head." He rubbed said head, and turned back to the stove. Ichijo shrugged his shoulders and sat down at the counter.  
"Can you make some for me too? That smells good. I'm Ichijo by the way."  
"Danke, I'm Zen Beilschmidt." Zen gave a tired wave and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out a new package of sausage links, and placed it by the stove top.  
"This rude fellow is Aido." Aido glared at Ichijo and sat down next to him.  
"Hn." Zen continued to silently cook his food, as Aido watched him. His figure was on the slender side, and his tan skin and blue eyes contrasted greatly with his blood red hair. His arms were skinny too, and the tattoo was positively tantalizing, along with confusing. Ichijo voiced Aido's thoughts with a small grin.  
"So that tattoo of yours..." Zen placed a plate in front of Ichijo and the tossed two sauages on it.  
"Itz zhe Preußen eagle. Mein family iz aztually Pruzzian, noz german. Or az leazt, ve vould be if zhere vaz a Preußen anymore." He paused, and then sat down with his own plate. This one had about eight links though.  
"Itz in honor of mein heritage. All of mein family memberz get it on zheir fifzh birzhday, in different zpotz zhough." Ichijo nodded and nibbled on the meat. Zen on the other hand, shoved the entire link in his mouth with out a second thought.  
"I didn't know germans had red hair." Zen grinned weakly at Aido.  
"I'm blonde." He devoured the rest of his sausages before Ichijo finished his first, then eyed the other's.  
"I'm going to head back nov. Zorry for interrupzing jour clazz." Aido and Ichijo watched him walk away from them for a second time, and Aido realized that he didn't like Zen.  
"I don't like him. He acts like he's better than us." Ichijo grinned at his friend, and slapped his back.  
"That's because he got all those girls to do what he said with out threats, and can cook, not to mention hot." Aido growled, and walked out the door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm making sure he goes back to his room."

Zen's POV:  
I covered mein mouth as I yawned, and stumbled through the woods. Mati was right, food fixes everything. I stumbled again, and face planted the dirt.  
"You should be more careful." I turned onto mein back and looked up at mein stalker.  
"Ztalker. I vaz merely givingk zhe ground a cloze up inzpeczion." The dumkopf laughed at me, and stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
"Your accent is really horrible." I frowned and closed mein eyes.  
"I'm german, und tired. If jou vent over to mein home, vhaz do jou zhink ozherz vould say about jour accent?" I sighed and snuggled into the moss underneath me.  
"Go avay, I'm zleepy." I could feel the blonde's eyes on me as I rolled onto mein side.  
"Then go back to your room."  
"Nein. Ich habe keine Zeit für deine Scheiße barbie. Go Fuck Yourself." A gentle-ish kick was delivered to mein back, and I sat up.  
"Was zum Teufel Mann?" He grinned evilly at me.  
"Speak japanese or don't speak at all. I was sent to make sure you get back to bed. Don't waste my time." I glared at him, and stood up. I once again trudged off to mein fateful room on the third floor.  
After about five minutes of silence, we came upon mein lovely window in all its awesome glory. I started climbing a tree, and barbie freaked out.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Going to bed, dumkopf."  
"But your climbing a tree!"  
"Ja. Mein room iz on zhe zhird floor." I leveled myself so I could dive through the window, but babrie stopped me again.  
"Your not going to jump are you?! That's dangerous!" I glared down at him.  
"Zo? Vhatz zhe point in life if jou donz make it vorzh vild?" I looked away from him, and lept at the open window. I landed safely on the floor in a roll, and stood up. I felt slightly guitly at the poor barbie, so I leaned out the window and waved at him.  
"Gute Nacht." I shut mein window and flopped onto mein bed. What a day, what a day.

All German was google translate. I want Zen to have an accent even in the thoughts, which is why mein is on place of my, and Zen doesn't say yes or no. Only nein or ja. Obviously Zen's accent thickens to the point of non-understandable when sleepy, tired, scared or excited. Like all foreigners speaking a different language. Yeah. Comments are welcome, in fact. They are needed. I need to know whether I should continue this story.  
So comment, heart, whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

I yawned and slowly crawled out of mein bed. It was 9:00 am in the bleeping morning, far sooner than I usually wake up. I blinked at the stainless steal clock a couple times before it hit me. In like, the face.  
"Oh Scheiße! (Shit) I'm late!" I tossed off the blankets, and threw open my closet. Five minutes later I was hopping down a corridor with mein shirt unbuttoned and mein jacket and tie thrown over mein shoulder. I burst threw the door with only one sock on.  
"I am not late!" The teacher sweat dropped at me, and placed down his papers.  
"By an hour yes." I ignored the laughing, and slipped mein other sock on.  
"Nein, your all early." I walked over to a empty seat, and plopped down to put on mein shoes.  
"Mr. Bailshit, I won't give you detention because this is your first day, but try to be more punctual next time." I growled at the dumkopf.  
"Its Beilschmidt." He ignored me and went back to the lesson.  
"So anyway. In the year 311 A.D., Catholicism was made the official religion for the Holy Roman Empire." I raised my hand.  
"Yes, mr. Beilsmit?"  
"Beilschmidt, and that's wrong. 311 was long before the great Schism, so the official religion was actually Christianity. Catholicism wasn't around then, and The Holy Roman Empire was an empire made up of the German states, and northern Italy, and wasn't around till much later. The empire in 311 was the Roman Empire. They do happen to be separate." The teacher sweat dropped again.  
"What ever. So as I was saying, it was in that time that Germania and Rome finally put aside their differences and united into one large nation called the Latin Empire." I groaned and dropped my head onto the desk. The man is a dumkopf (fool). After three more minutes of his stupidity, I fell asleep.

Zero's POV:  
Zero watch the new student burst through the door with a crazed expression. His hair was a mess, and his clothing was undone. His shirt was open, revealing a flat musclar tan chest, with some sort of white design, and a cross necklace. His jacket and tie were tossed over one shoulder, and he was holding his shoes and one sock, in one hand, while pushing up a pair of rectanglar glasses with the other. Zero rolled his eyes, and zoned out the next few minutes.  
Rrriiiiinnnnngggggggggg!  
Zero snapped back to reality with a groan. He had missed the entire lesson. Not like he was learning anything true anyway.  
"Zero! Come on." His lavender gaze swept over the almost empty classroom, and landed on a snoring red head. Yuki waved her hand in front of his face with a determined expression.  
"Zero!"  
"Yeah yeah." He stood up, and grabbed his books.  
"Lets go." Yuki nodded, and hopped down the stairs. She stopped at Zen, and gave the snoozing german an odd look.  
"He's so cute asleep." Zero frowned, and Yuki poked the red head's cheek.  
"Hey, its time to wake up. Class is over." He groaned, and swatted away her hand.  
"Lass mich in Ruhe Sefrena. Gehe Schraube Jones oder so etwas." (Leave me alone Sefrena. Go screw Jones or something.) Yuki gazed at him confused.  
"Hey, new guy. Wake up." He turned his head away from her and huffed. Zero tugged on Yuki's arm.  
"Just leave him."  
"No! He needs to get to class."  
"I'm noz jour boy toy bitch. Go break zome ozher guy'z hearzt." Yuki flushed red at the bad language, and Zero dropped his books on Zen's head.  
"Wake up." Zen shot out of his seat with a startled look.  
"I didn'z do it!" Yuki smacked Zero's arm, and smiled at Zen.

Zen's POV:  
I snapped out of my wonderful nap, by a hard thing hitting mein handsome head.  
"I didn'z do it!" I looked around panicked, before noticing the room was basically empty.  
"Oh, Snowflake. If you were that desprate for mein attention you only need to say. I'd stop anything for you." I winked at him, and then grinned at Cross.  
"I'm sorry about Zero. He doesn't really like waiting." I waved mein hand in dismissal, and sighed.  
"Oh how I know it. So your name is Zero? Now I can place your screams to a name." He went to hit me, but I brushed off his punch and wrapped an arm around his waist.  
"Now now. Violence is only allowed in bed, Snowflake."  
"Gahh! Stop that, I'm not gay!" I winked at a confused brunette.  
"That's what he said." Cross tapped her chin, and a light went off in her eyes.  
"Your not speaking in an accent! You weren't yesterday either, but you were just now when you woke up." I removed meinself from Zero and ran a hand threw mein sexy hair.  
"Yeah, well that happens when your speaking a foreign language. I'm natively German, so of course I'd speak with a german accent when tired." Yuki nodded slightly, and then moved towards the door.  
"Well class is over so." I sighed, again, and slipped on mein jacket and tie, though I didn't button up the shirt. I caught Zero staring, and grinned.  
"I know your staring at mein cross, but for mein entertainment I shall pretend your looking at mein super sexy chest." I wiggled mein eyebrows at him, and he tsked. I watched him silently as he walked out, just barely catching a small glance at his exposed neck, revealing a odd tattoo. Guess I'm not the only awesome guy here. Though he's not half as awesome as me. With a sigh I followed them out of the room, and to the next class.

Time skip to 7:23 PM: School is sssooo boring.

I sat on the ground in front of the gate, trying to snooze. But alas! Mein popularity has escalated to unknown hights, and all the girls were pestering me about meinself in a sad attempt to entertain themselves. Pitiful. And I enjoyed every second.  
"So your super rich?"  
"Ja."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Uh, it means ja. I never bothered to learn it in a different language. Ja is the positive, and nein is the negative one."  
"Oh, so like yes and no?" I nodded, and grinned.  
"Ja."  
"Oh your so polite!"  
"Danke."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Thank you."  
"Oh! I just love your accent! Its so kawii!" I chuckled.  
"OK GIRLS! TIME TO RETURN TO YOUR ROOMS! AWAY FROM THE GATE!" I got up with a stretch, and yawned.  
"You heard the boss. Nice neat lines frauds." The females all giggled and got into two lines. I leaned against Cross, and she pouted.  
"Zen, I have a job to do." I yawned again, and winked at a late Zero. He frowned.  
"Well, I took care of it. All the lovely frauds are being so perfect!" A few of them squealed, and Cross sighed.  
"Fine." I grinned at her and stifled another yawn.  
"Hello ladies!"

Vampire's POV:  
Aido practically pranced through the gate, and Kain sweat dropped.  
"He is way to excited for this."  
"And why not?" Ichijo patted the carrot top's shoulder and followed the blonde.  
"Hello ladies!"  
"Oh Idol!" Aido grinned and waved at everyone, until his eyes fell on a special red head that is. Zen was leaning on Yuki with a bored expression, though a smirk appeared on his face when Aido frowned.  
"Looking good, barbie." A nearby girl smacked his arm with a playful frown.  
"Don't be mean to Idol, Zenny." Zen grinned at her, completely ignoring Aido's horror stricken face.  
"Of course Fraud. What ever you say."  
"That's quite the promise, Mr. Beilschmidt." Zen's gaze shifted over to Kaname with a bored look.  
"I was raised to keep all mein promises, Kuran correct?" Kaname nodded with a small smile.  
"Yes. Your accent is rather different from last night, was it because you were tired?"  
"Mmm, yeah. Mein accent slips up when I'm half asleep, but that's reasonable for someone like me." Kaname tilted his head to the side with a questioning look. All the vampires looked back and forth between the two, who seemed to be having a silent battle.  
"Reasonable for someone like you?"  
"Ja. I'm German. It would make sense if I had a German accent when I speak a different language. Mein parents were rich, so I had good Japanese tutors." Zen's face became slightly hard, and his eyes flashed.  
"Very good tutors." Aido took a step back from the human when a dark aura started surrounding him. It was similar to Zero's, but unlike Zero's who promised a quick death, Zen's promised something far more painful. All the girls backed away from him, and Yuki placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, Zen. You ok?" The scary purple cloud around him disappeared and he grinned.  
"Bitte. (Sorry) Bad memory." He turned and walked away. His hands were in his pockets, and his shoulders were hunched. Kaname watched him go.  
"Were. My parents were." 'Does that mean his parents are poor? Are they dead?' Kaname was snapped out of his thoughts by a smiling brunette.  
"Kaname, how was your day?" He smiled down at Yuki and continued walking.  
"Its fine Yuki. Don't ware yourself out." Yuki blushed, much to a certain snowflake's annoyance, and went back to making sure the girls were behaving.  
Aido was the only one who hadn't moved. That stupid red head was going to be a problem, turning his back oh Kaname-sama like that.

Zen's POV:  
I kicked a stone in front of me, and groaned. You know how I said I had nein health problems? Well I sorta kinda do. I suffer from slight memory loss. Like just little things here and there, mostly I forget words in different languages, or mein name and age, or sometimes whole days disappear. I spent most of mein childhood with mein uncle in law, who's some big shot in Southern Italy. Sadly while living with him I damaged mein brain, so yeah. Mein parents told me that everyone in the family gets the Prussian Raven tattooed at the age of five, because I freaked out when I say it. It freaked out mati and vati (mom and dad) so they decided that a change of scene was good for me. I said that if they wanted to get rid of me that badly they need only say, so here I am. All the way in Japan for the next half year, and happen to be having terrible spat with mein parents. Still.  
"Hey! Red idiot!" I turned away from the tree I was murdering, I'm kidding. I'm too lazy to kill something, even a bug.  
"Barbie? What the hell man?" Barbie gave me a weird look.  
"My name isn't barbie you know." I tapped mein head and grinned.  
"Sorry dude. I tend to forget unimportant things." Barbie glared at me, and I scratched the back of mein head with just the tiniest bit of annoyance.  
"So, what are you doing here anyway?" The poor guy looked completely confused. He opened his mouth, but then closed it, then repeated the process several more times.  
"I- you- I, well. Yo-you looked really mad so I wanted to make sure that you didn't kill something." I dead-panned, and shook mein head.  
"That's nice und all, but, I don't need jou vorrying about me." He grinned triumphantly, and pointed a finger at me.  
"See? You slipped into that horrendous accent, and you didn't make a perverted joke about me! That means something is wrong!" I rubbed mein temples and sighed.  
"Ok, you caught me. I'm pregnant with Snowflake's kid, and he refuses to pay for child care." Aido gave me an even more confused look, and his hand drooped.  
"I thought you were a guy." I stared at him with a blank face. The dumkopf believed me. Instead of doing the smart thing, he assumed that I turned into a fraud. (Woman) And here I thought everyone in the night class was suppose to be smart.  
"Uh, that's not quite it... but whatever floats your boat dude." I shook mein head, and walked off towards mein room.  
"Hey! Stop doing that!" I tossed a glance over mein sexy shoulder at him.  
"What?"  
"Stop walking away from me! That's so annoying." I blinked and went back to walking.  
"What ever dude. Seriously, your worse than mein un-awesome ex-girlfriend. That bitch is a number one whore too." Aido jogged after me with a determined expression. Aww! That's so cute! The poor guy is completely bewitched by mein awesomeness and sexiness, and is hopelessly in love with me!  
"Wait up! Why did you look so depressed earlier?" I raised an eyebrow and stopped walking.  
"Listen, we have known each other for a total of one day, not even. Granted I'm a freaking sex god, and mein awesomeness makes others fall madly in love with ne, but this is a little much don't you think?" A small blush worked its way across his frowning face.  
"I was just curious! You don't strike me as a down kind of person, and I know it had something to do with Kaname-sama." I took a step towards him, and he took a step back. Interesting. I took another step forward, and Barbie's back hit a tree. I placed my hands on either side of his head and leaned in.  
"Why do you care? It obviously has nothing to do with Prince Charming, so why do you want to know? Why did you follow me? Why are you blushing? So many unanswered questions." I pulled away.  
"I heard from some girls that your a total playboy. Flirting left and right, not to mention up and down. Yet here you are. Away from the frauds." I shrugged mein shoulders, and tilted mein head to the side.  
"I'm not interested in friendship with you, Aido. I'm not interested in friendship with anyone here actually. This was merely a prestigious school, away from the drama called family. And I happen to be rich enough to go here. I'll graduate in seven months, and then I'll go live with my uncle in Southern Italy." I leaned in close again, and frowned at him. The blush was making it hard not to grin evilly. I mean seriously, the poor guy was blushing redder than mein uncle's tomatoes, not to mention he looked super cute completely flustered. Hee hee hee, keep it in, don't start laughing. You can do it Zen! Do not laugh!  
"Besides, what's the point of becoming friends with someone I'll never see again?" Aido stuttered out something un-intelligent, and glanced away from me. DO NOT BREAK OUT IN GIGGLES! FOR THE SAKE OF THE TRIFORCE, DO NOT GIGGLE!  
"I-I was j-just curious is all. No need to get so affended." He pouted and glanced at mein neck quickly. Uh, ok then. I turned so he wouldn't see mein grin.  
"Whatever Aido. Stop following me." I practically ran away from him with a hand covering mein mouth. Once I was out of earshot I burst into a fit of awesome cackling, giggling, chuckling, and laughter. Yes, all of them at the same time.  
"Oh, haha hee hee, keses, hi-his f-face!"

Aido's POV:  
Sadly for Zen, Aido's hearing far surpassed that of a human's, and thus, he heard every little word. He stood there against the tree with a dazed look.  
"So, it was all just a prank? Some form of European prank maybe?" Aido blinked a couple of times, and flushed from embarrassement.  
"T-that jerk! He was playing me the whole time!" Aido frowned and stomped towards the school.

Time skipido: Cuz Zen is smexy and I want to get to the good parts. He he he he. (Get out of here Cold!)

Aido twitched again, not paying attention to the lesson at all. It was close to three in the morning now, but the whole thing with Zen was still fresh on his mind.  
"Hey Aido! Pay attention." He growled at his cousin.  
"Shut up idiot." A delicate dark brown eyebrow was raised.  
"I've been wondering, why do you smell like that human Zen, Aido?" Aido grounded his teeth together in annoyance and looked down at his desk.  
"We bumped into eachother in the woods."  
"You didn't bit him did you?" The blonde glared at Ruka, who was acting as perfect as usual.  
"No! He was the one-" Aido snapped his mouth shut as he thought back to how Zen had backed him up to a tree, and then imprisoned him with those tan arms. Aido had been uncharacteristicly submissive to the red haired human, and there was no way he'd tell anyone that. Ever, like not even if he was dying and that could save him. Like never ever ever. Ichijo nudged the zoned out blonde with a grin.  
"Did something happen between you two when you walked him to his room last night?"  
"No! I might have kicked him, but nothing happened! At all!" Kaname smiled, and peered out his window. Just in time too. A special red head, in fact the one they were all talking about, was climbing a tree with what looked like a picnic basket and a sleeping bag in hand. 'What an odd human. I'll deal with him this time.' Kaname blocked out Aido's claims of innocence, and Ichijo and Senri's not so innocent jabs, and walked to the door.  
"Kaname-sama?" He smiled at the night class, and opened up the door.  
"Don't worry. I'm going for a short walk." Ruka pouted, and everyone else frowned. They all assumed that he was going to see the headmaster or Yuki. Aido was too busy trying to forget the smell of a feisty german's blood to notice, which Kaname did notice. The fact that Aido was to preoccupied to pay attention to him, not the feisty blood.'Its that human.' Kaname swept out of the room in a rather American boss-ish sort of way, and made his way outside. Be a boss Kaname. Be a boss.  
When he got to Zen's tree, the smell of bread and sausage assulted his nose. Zen was sitting on a branch in a sleeping bag, with a weird hotdog bun sort of bread roll sticking out of his mouth.  
"There is a curfew you know."  
"Eh? Mweml fmratz notts memmins mprombsem." (Guess.) Kaname tilted his head to the side, and smiled gently.  
"And its dangerous to be up there likes that." Zen gazed down at him, and shoved the rest of his breaded sausage into his rather large mouth. Kaname vaguely wondered if the man was some freakish food monster, especially since he heard Ichijo's story on how the red head had inhaled his food.  
"I wanted to see the sky tonight considering its an eclipse, and this was the best seat. I checked it out earlier in the day, so don't tell me otherwise." The brunette looked at the sky in surprise.  
"Oh really?" Zen hopped down from his branch, and landed softly next to the vampire.  
"That and I was totally creeping on you." A smiled graced Kaname's lips.  
"That reminds me. What did you do to Aido? He's been acting strangly all night." A cackle slipped from the German's mouth, and he looked away.  
"I might have led him to believe that I absolutely hate him. The expression he made was just too cute!" Zen made a little fangirl squeal, for fun mostly, and clasped his hands together.  
"He was so upset when I told him that I didn't want to be friends!" A confused look crossed the older's eyes. 'Even at my age, I'm still confused.' Zen slung an arm over Kaname's shoulders and grinned.  
"So what do you say, PG? Wanna watch the stars with a star?" With a small shake of his head, and a gentlemanly snort, the two made their way up the tree to watch an eclipse. Though Kaname did wonder once or twice about the nickname PG, they remained silent, and watched the eternal heavens. Until Zen started snoring gently and fell off the branch, but some how kept sleeping. 'Oh what a odd human.'


	4. Chapter 4

Leave a heart and comment please!

Its been three months since I arrived. In all that time I made several unexpected visits to Aido's bed, (its super comfy by the way), became good friends with most of the night class and all of the day class, finished Halo Reach, and got to level 12 with my new avatar in Skyrim Elder Scrolls. Not far I know, but its only been a few days. The ending to Halo Reach was so lame though. So lame. I also found a awesome book store in town, and a cafe to go to after school. Snowflake and Cross don't approve of mein awesomeness when it comes to leaving school grounds, but hey! How can I possibly keep all this greatness inside the gates? That's just unfair to the rest of the world. Strangly enough, Snowflake didn't agree with me. I'll change his mind though. He he he.  
Mein uber sexy arulean eyes drifted over the hormone crazed mob, and towards the night class gates. A small group of guys, who stood behind me in fear, jumped when Cross was run over.  
"Ack!" I grinned and eyed the weird stands, completely ignoring Cross's situation.  
"So, Joh, what's with the stands?" A light brunette to mein left shrugged.  
"Today is Chocolate's day. All the girls give chocolate to their crushes. You should get some too." I read over the names on the top of each structure, before seeing mein name. Non-shocking, I know. The bell rung, signalling for all the girls to start behaving.  
"Ok! Night class boys, go to your respective stations, and NO touching!" I grinned and moved over to Cross.  
"Need any help?" She tilted her head to the side with a thoughtful frown.  
"Um. No. But you have a station, so go accept your candy." She gave me a gentle push towards a girl with pigtails, and I forced a happy smile onto mein face.  
"Please accept my chocolate! And my love!" I took the box, and glanced over at the other guys. Aido was dancing around with a happy expression, but Kain and Senri looked depressed.  
"Thanks. But mein heart belongs to some one else." The frauds gasped. But I moved on. After five minutes of stuffing mein arms, I heard Aido ask a fraud what her blood type was. Say what? WHAT! Say who? WHO! Say-  
"Uhh, type O?"  
"No! No, Aido!" Cross hopped in front of him and made an X with her arms. To say I am confused is an understatement. Humm. One more clue Watson.

Time skipido: brought to you by PPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I glared at the large pile of chocolate, which sat next to me at the lake. Theres only a few things I hate in this wonderful world. Mein ex-girlfriend, bad video games, trigger happy morons, and chocolate. Yuck. Chocolate is evil. I heard a loud clicking sound and turned to mein right to see the beach. Snowflake and the night class were having a Mexican standoff. If only I had popcorn or Lemon Drops! Why is this world so cruel?  
"Your an idiot if you think you can treat Kaname-sama like that." Ruka glared at mein Snowflake with a expression that almost equalled mein hatred for the brown candy next to me. Senri and Rima just looked bored.  
"Are we really doing this?" They said together, kind of like they rehearsed it. Crree-pay! Kain took a step towards Zero, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, just put away-" The old man flipped carrot top onto his back.  
"Don't touch me vampire." Aido spred out a hand, and ice covered the ground and hit the shore. Ahh! Where are the popcorn gods when you need then? Seriously! This was like a less cheesy version of Flymight! Wait, is that what its called? Bychite? Twipight? Midnight? Wysmight? Daybreak? Oh well. Cross jumped out of no where and landed next to my soon to be victim. Uh, did I just tell you that? *Waves watch in front of your eyes* 'you didn't see anything.' Ah dang! I missed what Cross said. The group of super models left, leaving an angry Snowflake and Cross. Ahh! Mein entertainment! Its all gone! And I have nothing to drowned mein sorrow in, except icky chocolate and some German beer I got in the mail from mein Bruder Kurl. And its not nearly enough to get me drunk. Bloody Fuck.

Aido's POV:  
He turned his head slightly as the faint scent of chocolate, mixed with alcohol and old spices hit his nose.  
"You guys go ahead. I want to check something." Kain looked at him.  
"Aido,"  
"I won't bother Zero. Humm." Aido walked away from the group with a dazed expression.  
"What?" Rima and Senri both tilted their heads to the side.  
"That smells like Zen. Do you think he's wondering around the campus?" Kain frown.  
"I hope not. They have gotten rather close these past few months, it would be bad if Aido did something." Senri nodded just slightly, and slowly walked after Aido. Unlike the other vampires, Senri knew that Aido had a weird obsession with the red haired german. It was almost as bad as his obsession with Kaname. Just he denied it more.

Aido followed Zen's scent to the edge of the lake, where the egotistical german was drinking out of a large bottle that smelled strongly of beer, and tossing chocolates into the water.  
"'Dear Zen, you have captured mein heart since the day we met. Please tell me whether you return mein feelings. Love Aoi.' Nope. I'm taken." Zen threw another away, and opened a new box.  
"What the bloody fuck? Is all these Asians eat for sweets, chocolate? Where's the lemon drops, Brombeer BonBons, hard caramels, vanilla truffles, Bavarian hard candies, or Haribo? Or even Harmann the German. All there is, is sweet milk chocolate, or white chocolate. They don't even have any good dark chocolates with carob powder and avocado." Zen made a weeping sort of sound, and collasped onto his back.  
"And the food here is so weird. No escargo, no cannolies, no roasted papaia, no Gianelli Sausage, or Hoffman Hotdog, no coonies, or reds, or birchbeer, or dinosaur barbaque, or salt potatoes. How I miss the salt potatoes." (A/N: I grew up in Syracuse New York, and happen to ve craving those foods, which just so happen to be sold only in Central New York. Wwhhhahhhhh!) Aido crept closer with a confused look on before Zen shot up, causing Aido to leap back.  
"I can call my American friend Kelton to send me the American foods, and Mati and Vati for the candies. If Kurl can send me beer, surely they can send candy." Zen took another swig from his almost empty bottle, and pulled out his phone.  
"Ja? Its ut Kurl." (Yes? This is Kurl.)  
"Kurl! Wo ist mati und Vati? Warum haben Sie abholen?" (Kurl! Where is mom and dad? Why did you pick up?) Aido snuck closer so he could hear what 'Kurl' said.  
"Sie auf der Suche nach Ihrem Geburtstagsgeschenk . Sie möchten, dass Sie wissen, dass ihre Entschuldigung für den Versand Sie nach Japan. Obwohl, ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein." (They're looking for your birthday present. They also wanted to say sorry for shipping you off to Japan, although I couldnt be happier.) Zen twirled around to stare at his blonde stalker.  
"Sag ihnen, es ist ok. Ich habe nichts dagegen. Nun zum Geschäft. Ich möchte, dass mich jede Menge Süßigkeiten, jeder Art zu senden. Nur Süßigkeiten." (Tell them it's ok. I do not mind. Now to business. I want you to send me lots of sweets of all kinds. Only sweets.) Kurl laughed.  
"Ja ja. Tschuss." (Yes yes. Good bye.) Zen hung up his phone, and continued to stare at Aido with a blank face. Aido backed away slowly, with a half terrified expression.  
"Tell me Aido, do you..." Zen lept forward and tackled Aido to the ground. He straddled Aido's hips, and grinned.  
"Like chocolate?" The blonde stared up at Zen shocked.  
"W-what?" Zen pulled some chocolate out of only pigeon knows where and leaned down towards Aido's face.  
"Do you like chocolate?"  
"What? You tackled me just to ask that? What is wrong with you?" Zen slowly unwrapped the candy with an unreadable expression on his tanned face. It acquired to Aido that he's never actually seen anyone with skin as dark as Zen's. Even though Zen's skin wasn't that tanned.  
"Lots of things are wrong with me. And ja. Why wouldnt I tackle you just to ask a question?" Aido sputtered, and tried to wiggled away.  
"Uh ah~ You haven't answered yet!" A blush worked its way onto the vampire's face. Instinct told him that Zen was planning something perverted.  
"Ye-yes. Now get off!" Zen merely smiled and slipped the chocolate into his mouth. The slender german leaned down, and placed his lips against Aido's in a gentle kiss.

Zen's POV:  
I don't know why I had the sudden urge to kiss Aido, but you know. When mother nature says something, you listen. I almost wanted to gag as the chocolate melted in mein mouth, but stayed still. Aido remained unmoving under me, so I nibbled at his lips. His mouth opened slightly, and I slipped my chocolate coated tongue into it. Aido faught me for dominance for a few seconds before giving up and letting me explore him. One of mein hands wandered down his chest, and slipped under his shirt and mein other hand held his. I pulled away and grinned at him. Maybe chocolate wasn't that bad.  
"Wh-what w-was that f-for?" I pecked his lips and stood up.  
"I wanted to see if chocolate tasted better in your mouth. It wasn't too bad." Aido stayed on the ground with a horrified look.  
"You just kissed me!" I raised a finger.  
"You kissed back."  
"I was just kissed by a male!"  
"And you kissed back." Aido stood up, and backed away from me.  
"You kissed me! Why the hell did you kiss me, Beilschmidt?" Oh so he's going to call me by mein last name.  
"Because I wanted to. Was that your first kiss?" His cheeks flushed red, and he frowned.  
"N-no." I laughed and walked towards him. The scene from three months ago repeated as his back hit a tree and I loomed over him. There was a small amount of the coco liquid on the corner of his mouth, and I licked it away. Aido made a screeching noise similar to a wet cat, and froze my feet to the ground. We both looked down surprised.  
"Oh my God." I glanced up at the short blond to see him hyperventilating. Aido's eyes were wide, and there was a terrified look to them. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he looked as if he killed some one.

Vampire's POV:  
Senri watched from the tree line as they kissed. Honestly? He wasn't the tiniest bit shocked. Zen had been dropping hints for the past month and a half, and Aido was basically glued to his side during the evenings and weekends. Zen pulled away from Aidi with a small smirk, before kissing him again. He stood up, and grinned fully as he gazed down at the dazed vampire. "W-what w-was that f-for?" Senri shook his head at the two.  
"I wanted to see if chocolate tasted better in your mouth. It wasn't too bad." Ok, that was actually pretty smooth.  
"You kissed me!" Zen raises a finger as if he was repremanding a child.  
"You kissed back."  
"I was kissed by a male!" Now Zen sweat dropped. If Senri was anyone else, he might have chuckled at Aido.  
"And you kissed back." Aido stood up and backed towards a tree near Senri. He hid himself further in the shadows so his entertainment wouldn't notice him.  
"You kisses me! Why the hell did you kiss me, Beilschmidt?" Zen raised one of his eyebrows.  
"Because I wanted to. Was that your first kiss?"  
"N-no!" Aido's back bit the tree, and Zen trapped him with his arms. The german stared at the vampire before leaning down, and gently licking the corner of Aido's mouth. Senri snapped a quick picture of the two.  
Aido screeched and then the ground around Zen's feet froze. Senri stepped forward with a panicky feeling in his chest as Aido flipped out. Zen glanced over at the other red head, and frowned. He grabbed Aido's shoulders and shook him.  
"Hanabusa, calm down. Its fine. I already knew about the night class being vampires." Now it was Senri's turn to freeze.  
"If you don't control your breathing you'll-" Aido collasped into Zen's arms as he fell unconscious.  
"Hanabusa? Aido?" Zen sighed and glanced at Senri again.  
"Its fine Senri. I honestly don't give a fuck." He picked Aido up bridal style, and walked towards his dorm.  
"Do me a favour and grab mein stuff would you?" Senri complied, and picked up Zen's belongings.  
"How long?" Aqua clashed with ice.  
"Since you all ganged up on Snowflake. You really should be more careful." Senri tilted his head to the side.  
"And you dont care?" A snort came from the taller.  
"Why would I? Being a vampire is basically like being black, or white. We have the same anatomy, the only difference is immortality, special powers, and having to drink blood. Which if you think about it logically, blood is one of the most nutrient things out there, so your just eating more healthy than others. Besides, it must suck to be a vampire, no pun intended, and its not even mein secret to tell." Senri watched Zen curiously. Zero hated vampires. To him, they're uncontrollable monsters that feast on innocents. To Yuki who loves vampires, they're like angels. Smart, beautiful and powerful. Vampires are an intelligent race that had kind hearts. But Zen, it was like he was indifferent.  
"You don't care."  
"Nope."  
"Why do you think it would suck?" Zen laughed, and stopped at the door to his dorm.  
"Lets finish this conversation in mein room, ja?" Senri nodded, and they made their way up to the german's room.

Campus transportation: brought to you by Changling.

Kaname glared at the night class students, before noticing that two were missing.  
"Where is Aido and Senri?" Ichijo smiled warmly at his classmates.  
"Aido went after Zen, and Senri went after Aido." Kaname gazed at Rima.  
"And they are not back yet, why?" Kain stepped forward nervously.  
"He must have gotten into a fight with Zen, and Senri must have stayed to make sure he doesn't do something stupid." Rima's phone beeped,signalling that she got a text.  
"What does it say?" Ruka peered over the shorter girls shoulders before blushing.  
"It says: Aido fainted after Zen kissed him, and Zen brought him to the human dorm. There is also a picture of them kissing." Kaname smiled slightly and held out his hand. Rima placed the phone onto it, and waited for his response. Kaname merely shook his head and then waved a hand at them.  
"You are dismissed." Kaname walked to his room as he thought. He had gotten some real information on the human, and a good deal of it was pretty interesting. Cenric Aelius Beilschmidt, meaning brave sun like warrior, or strong conquerer, born January 21th 19XX to Natalie Gurtrude Hoffman Beilschmidt, a high ranking nobleman's daughter, and Eon Howard Beilschmidt, a very powerful and rich German official. He is the fourth of eight kids, three boys five girls, and grew up in Naples Italy with his uncle Rome Vargus who is the abopted brother of Natalie. All of his siblings grew up in different parts of the world. In fact, his elder and closest sibling lived only an hour away. Now as forRome Vargus, he owns several large corporations, manors/villas, and plantations and is the Italian Mofia boss. Zen learned everything he knows from his uncle and basically considered the man to be his father. Last year while in a club down town, there was a attack on Rome, and Zen was injured. Resulting in slight memory loss at random times. From what Kaname could gather, it seemed like Zen's parents worried for him, and shipped him off to Japan for his own safety, though Zen seems to resent that. Over all it said that Zen was a dangerous, smart, rich individual that had no problem speaking his mind or black mailing.  
"What part do you play in this, Cenric Aelius Beilschimdt?"

Transportaion Again: ~~over the lake and through the woods to Zenny's room we go. To see him rape Aido for ten bucks we will~~

Zen's POV:  
I dropped Aido onto mein bed and looked over at Senri.  
"So, what did you want to know?" He sat down at mein desk, and pulled out some pocky. Good God man, where does he keep that?  
"Why do you think being a vampire would suck?" I laughed and pulled off mein shirt before rifling through mein closet for some pj bottoms.  
"You live forever for one. Constantly having to drink some form of blood, you don't age, you cant really be out in the sun, and humans fear and hate you."  
"I don't understand." I pulled off mein pants and slipped on my pjs, then plopped down onto mein bed next to the snoring blonde.  
"Well lets see. You will never feel the thrill of being able to die any day, nor will you truly understand the will to live. Even if you could understand it, it will never be like how I see it. After a while life will become dull to you. And then there's the blood. You'll never have the satisfaction of being filled by the delicacies of other nations and cultures because its not the food you crave. That's if you can actually eat normal food. You won't know the joys of just laying out in the sun, and feeling the breeze brush against your skin." I brushed mein fingers across Aido's forehead and frowned.  
"It must be hard to be young forever too. Society will constantly underestimate you, and there will forever be restrictions on you. You'll be stuck with one of your own kind because being in love with a human will only cause you both pain. While they have to watch you stay beautiful, you have to watch them age and die. And finally, people will hate and fear you forever because your better than them, and have something so many others desire. Strangth, superpowers, super intelligence, your all super rich and attractive. So yeah, being a vampire must be horrible. Oh, dont forget. There can't be a lot of you out there, and there has to be some form of hierarchy, so 'nobles' can only be with other 'nobles' and so on. Your stuck marrying your cousins or siblings or childhood friends for more power, money, status, and blood. I bet the majority of you won't ever experiance love and actually have it returned." I let out a sigh and flopped onto Aido's back, then crossed mein hands behind mein head.  
"In less than two months I will be able to live without rules or protocols. But because your parents live forever, you'll be stuck under them, forever. Who would want that?" I glanced at Senri to see he had a depressed look on his face. Great, now I feel guilty. Fuck you Aido! Why'd you have to faint on me? Actually, fucking you doesn't sound like a bad idea. Wait! I'm suppose to feel guilty!  
"But you know Senri, living forever also means that you could travel the world, learn different languages and cultures, or actually do something to make this planet a better place." His pale blue eyes met mein, and the frown disappeared. And then the sweet moment was destroyed.  
"Zeeeennnnnnn! My xbox 360 is broken again!" I whipped mein head around towards the door to blink at Haru.  
"Oh? Well ok, hang on a moment." I glanced over at mein awesome clock to see it was almost 2:30 am.  
"Hey Haru, its kind of late. How about in the morning?" Haru looked between me, Senri, and the still knocked out Aido then sighed.  
"Yeah. And we have school tomorrow too." I got off mein bed, and patted Senri on the shoulder.  
"Aido can stay here tonight. I can't really see him waking up soon anyway, and you need to head to class." Senri gave me a slight nod and left. I walked to the door and glared at Haru.  
"Just say it."  
"Why are they in your room? Are you guys friends or something? You know that's not allowed." I rolled mein eyes at him.  
"I was hanging around the lake and saw Aido pasted out. So I took him here cuz the night dorm is farther, and Senri came looking for him." Haru eyed mein white tattoo.  
"Zero will pitch a fit."  
"I'll give you all mein chocolate and fix the xbox free of charge tomorrow if you stay silent." Haru grinned at me and held out his hand.  
"You got yourself a deal." We shook, and then I closed the door.  
"Mein Gott." (My God) I rubbed mein hand over mein face and walked to the bed.  
"Guess we're sharing Hanabusa. He he he." I cackled quietly and slipped his jacket and tie off, then his shoes. And then, then I got to figure out how to get him under the blankets before crawling in meinself. So much work! Laziness is calling mein name in a sweet gentle voice that sounds like wind blowing through mein uncle's olive trees. As sleep FINALLY decided to stop by, mein last thoughts were whether Aido would be a Sub, or Dom. Probably a Sub. Humm...


	5. Chapter 5

So I want to say a few things. Zen is German so he is going to use German words. Sadly I don't know that language so I used google translate, but I won't use it again. From now on I will just use things like the stars to show that its in a different language. I also want to thank you all for liking Zen. He is based off of a me, uh, the Quotev me as in a man, where as this FanFiction account is my little sister's. I'm a guy though, please don't get too confused. Anyway, I have a problem with Mary Sues and Gary Stu's. Mostly because there aren't real people like that. The point of them is so anyone can connect to them, but they're basically not human. Just think about it, every person out there has something that makes them special, whether they accept or know about it is up to them. But it is there. Not only that, but they can have amazing lives without the dramatic backround story, or depressing present. So I need to ask a favor. If Zen, or any OC that is posted on this site turns into the dreaded Mary Sue/Gary Stu, please yell at me. Thanks.

r** Means its in english. I apologize for the wait, but things happen, and I recently remembered that I hate Vampire Knight so... yeah. The story might change with everyone dead in the end.

Aido woke to the sound of german swearing, and loud wet sounds, (similar to that of an object going in and out of a wet substance.) The poor vampire kept his eyes closed in fear of what he might see, until a weird english song started playing in place of the strange noises.

"I know you're awake Aido." He peaked open an eye, and sighed in relief. Zen was sitting on the edge of the bed, fully clothed, and with an xbox controller in his hands. The red head turned to stare at the blonde, who's memory of the night before finally reared its embarrassing head.

"So, I-I guess your wondering how I could do that." Zen chuckled and stood from his bed.

"I already know. Senri told Kaname this morning while you were snoring away your life." Aido glared at the german, and folded his arms across his chest.

"I do not snore! Wait what?" Zen leaned over Aido and flicked his forehead.

"I'm going to a meeting later today, after a walk around town. It'll be fine." Aido's eyes flashed over to the clock, then back at Zen. It was almost 4:00 PM. It then acquired to Aido that Zen wasn't wearing the school uniform. Instead, it was a grey and black striped shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black skinny jeans with a chain hanging out one pocket, a deep blue scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, and light gray chucks. Not to mention his usual nose ring, two eyebrow studs, multiple earrings in each ear, his german cross necklace, the three bracelets, an old looking ring, and his bronze rectangular glasses. Yup, Zen was all decked out in his usual finery.

"I'm running a few errands with Snowflake and Cross, so I won't be back till 6:00ish. You can hang here, or head back to your dorm if you want." And with that, Zen picked up his peacock green leather wallet with an eagle imprint in one corner, and walked out the door. Aido stared after the red head for a whole seven minutes after he left before snapping out of his daze.

"T-that idiot! Kissing me and finding out I'm a vampire then acting like that! He didn't even look me in the eyes!" Aido tossed off the rather appealing looking blanket, and got to his feet. One of his hands was raised into a fist and he glared out the window. Aido's gaze moved over to the controller on the desk, and a grin slowly spread itself onto his face.

"Hehehe."

Zen's POV:

I smiled before walking away from the door. Silly Aido. Did he really want me to baby him? I could do that, but I just don't think that it would be a good idea. Best to leave him guessing. At least that way mein family won't find out I turned to the dark side until I'm ready to tell them. And Uncle Rome will be so upset too! I can see it now: 'What!? But-a I-a thought you-a liked boobs! Men-a are fine-a, but-a what about-a boobs? Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' And then his voice would slowly fade into the distance and he would cry for days. Then he would say I lost my manliness. Poor Rome.

"Yo Zen! I heard your going out on the town, can you grab me some chips?" I nodded at one of mein dorm mates, and smiled.

"Sure." As I walked out the door, several other requests and rolls of money were thrown mein way.

"Hey, I want ice cream!"

"Get me some pocki, chocolate only."

"I want some Hi-chews! No grape." And so on. After an age, I had slowly made mein way to the school gate where Cross and Snowflake were waiting for some reason.

"Right on time Zen. I thought you might be late." I pretended to be offended.

"Who me? When am I ever late? Wait, why would I be late?" Cross sweat dropped.

"Uh, every day for every class? And your going shopping with us." I waved mein hand back and forth.

"Fine. So what are we getting?" Cross held up a very thick list.

"Only a few things." Mein jaw dropped.

"Only a few things? That list is bigger than mein family's Christmas wish list! Who's going to carry it?" Cross smiled and the dark squid arms around Snowflake grew. Shit.

Vampire's POV:

Zero grabbed Zen's collar before he could make a brake for it, and slowly dragged him after the far to happy Yuki.

"Nein! I have to get back to Aido, there's things I want to say before I die! Nein! Nnnnneeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiinnnnnn!" Zen's cry of distress faded away into silence, and over in the Night Class dorm, Kaname was grinning. 'Oh Zen, you are too funny.'

Back over in the human dorms, Aido paused his bloody massacre of the Dawnguard and tilted his head. He could have sworn that Zen was screaming in pure torture. Nah, it was just his mind playing tricks. Aido pressed play and went back to killing.

"Come on! You think you can take out me? I'm a vampire bitches!" He slashed at a new Dawnguard solder before accidently pressing the right bumber, which turned him into an actual vampire.

"Eww! Is that what vampires in this game look like? That's so stupid." The door to Zen's room opened and Ichijo stuck his head in.

"Oh there you are Aido. We were looking for you." Green eyes wandered around the room and landed on the tv screen.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Uhhh. No?" Ichijo smiled evilly at Aido before dragging him out of the room.

"Now why did that sound like a question? Come along. Kaname-sama is looking forward to your responses." Aido silently experienced the same screaming fit of terror that Zen had previously voiced...loudly. Only Aido was silent from his fear, that is until an imaginary chibi Zen popped into his head and told him that being quiet about it would only make him pee his pants. So Aido let it all out.

"Ahhhhh!" -Slowly fades to nothing-

Time change: Don't look at me with those eyes! But these are the only eyes I have...

Zen's POV:

I slowly followed after the two evil demons from the deepest and darkest pit in the lowest dungeon, on the highest tower. White Beard reference. It had taken us a good five years to collect everything on the list of hell (that came from the same place as them by the way,) and now Snowflake and Cross wanted to stop for a bite. No, not me, and no, I am not being dramatic, although Snowflake seems to believe that its only been two hours. And because life loves me so much, I still haven't gone shopping for mein junk, and the stuff all the guys wanted.

"You sure, Zen? You haven't eaten at all today." I dropped the huge pile of shit onto Snowflake's lap, and grinned at Cross.

"Ja. I'll be fine." She frowned at me, for what felt like the millionth time. I poked her forehead with a serious face.

"I wouldn't do that. Frowning like that leaves wrinkles, and-" I slipped an arm around her shoulders, and leaned into her ear.

"And I heard that Kaname doesn't like those." Cross's face turned bright red, and she elbowed me.

"Just go get your stuff already." I smirked at her, and then at Snowflake before heading out the door.

"Don't wait up for me!" I cackled silently as I made mein way to the convince store. Now what shall I waste mein money on?

Time skippido: ssshhhhh~ do you hear that? Its the wind. Its speaking to us. What's it saying? I don't know. Don't speak wind.

I whistled merrily as I walked down the road while swinging mein bags around. It was roughly 6:00 pm, and I had finished mein awesome shopping.

"Hey you!" I tilted mein head slightly, and glanced over one shoulder. The cook for the restaurant I was at earlier with Cross and Snowflake was standing outside his door and waving his arms at me. I turned mein upper torso to him, and raised mein eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, your two friends left all their bags here when they ran out the door, AND they forgot to pay." I groaned and slowly trotted over to him. Cross's extremely large pile of evil was sitting by the angry owner, along with one not as scary looking check. I smiled in a good nature way to show that I was sorry. Stupid chef.

"I'm sure they had a very good reason to run out like that, sir. But don't worry, I will pay for it and take the bags they left." He eyed me up and down, before frowning fiercely.

"You look like a punk with all those piercings. Do you even have the money?" Mein eyebrow twitched but I kept the smile in place. Just remember that your practically royalty in two countries, and happen to be the heir to the Italian mofia, and everything bad will burn away into ashes before being eaten by dung beetles.

"Of course sir." I put the bags on the ground and pulled out mein uper sexy wallet with the eagle imprint. Hey, can't blame me for being fashionable. I got out the proper amount of yen, which was 20,000, and handed it to him.

"Here you are my good sir. Thank you very much for being so generous with mein friends. I'll just take these and be on mein way." The man's eyes sparkled as he took the notes, and waved a hand dismissally.

"Come again punk. I can see you're an honest fellow, so I don't mind sending my boy with you to deliver all this."

"That is very kind of you. Thank you." I bowed slightly. You know how I hate the judging. You didn't see that pile so you don't know. Nightmarish I tell you, nightmarish. He called something into the restaurant and a few seconds later a boy came out. He had a bandana wrapped around his head, and glasses. Wow! The kid's got style! I like this boy.

"Kuki, help this young man with his bags." Kuki, (if you say it right it sounds like cookie,) looked at the monsterous blockade with a dejected expression, but nodded anyway. See if it was me, I would have bolted in the other direction while screaming about abusive parents, and child labor. Guess the Japanese are different from a pure blooded German that was raised by eccentric Roman descendants that also happened to be in rather lazy. Physical work and style just don't mix. Another thing I picked up from Italians. Sadly, my German nature got the best of me.

"Ok, you tackle those, and I'll carry the majority." Another nod was all I recieved. He picked up a few of the bags, while I got the rest. The cook waved at us as we walked to the academy, and I smiled back.

"So, how old are you?"

"..." Uh.

"You interested in anything?"

"..." Still nothing.

"I like your bandana."

"..." Fine then! Like I need your unawesome answers! It was silent all the way up the evil hill of death, gloom, and suicidal intents. Much to mein despair. And then Kuki just dropped all mein stuff on the door step to Headmaster's house and left! I nearly killed meinself with dragging it all into his kitchen, and putting it all away. Then I did kill meinself when I dragged mein dramaticly worn thin body out the door (front door this time, don't ask me why.) only to be met with an angry blonde and a limousine.

"Zen! There you are! I've been waiting half the day." Really? And I'm a drama queen? I bettter play it safe though. I rubbed the back of mein head sheepishly, and grinned.

"Sorry, but I've had one hell of a twelfth of the day. Maybe tomorrow?" Aido grapped mein collar and pulled me back into Headmaster's house.

"No way. I don't trust you, but unfortunately I have to help out with the new transfer student. So you, Mr. Egotistical Drama Queen, shall sit through it all with me as punishment for last night and this morning. And then after that, you can explain everything to me." I groaned.

"What about they guy's stuff?"

"Later Drama Queen." Seriously! I'm not a drama queen! Nor am I egotistical. Aido's jusy jealous of this gorgeous body.

"Why can't you get me afterwards? I want to play my Xbox!" Aido glared at me before using me to open the door with a rather strong push. I went tumbling in the room and landed at a small boy's feet. He was wearing an eyepatch and was very smartly dressed. The one visable eye was deep blue, and his hair was an ashy navy, that was kind of tossed about his head. All I got was cute. Back off Zen, both Karl and Ander would kill you if they found out you called a preteen cute and started drooling over his adorably small feet. Holy crap, he's like a little doll! And then Headmaster had to ruin mein pedophilish thoughts with his face.

"Zen? What are you doing here? I only asked for Aido." I ignored Cross's dad and looked around the room. Mein gaze landed on an extremely familiar looking man with long blonde hair that was in a french braid, and arulean eyes just like mine. He was very handsome, but sickly looking, and had bruises under his eyes. It suddenly hit me. Like in the face with a freaking mountain slide that was followed by an avalanche. Then they both had a kid with a tsunami and which seemed to live for mein pain.

"*Zi-Zivan?*" The blonde man, who I can say is 26 as a fact, blinked owlishly at me.

"*Do I know you?*" His voice was just as I remembered, quiet, and soothing. I stood up and slipped my hands into my jean pockets. There was no point in feeling disappointed about this. Really there wasn't. I did go through a drastic change over the past seven, almost eight years.

"*Oh, I see that I have disappointed you.*" I grinned and shrugged mein shoulders.

"*Nah, I'm good.*" I turned to the headmaster, who was shockingly out of his chibi mode. I couldn't help but glance at the blonde man though.

"*You name. It is Zivan though, right?*" His jaw clenched, and he crossed his arms.

"*Aye. Zivan Holtsman.*" I couldn't stop the look of disappointment that entered mein eyes

. "*Oh, cool.* Anyway. Headmaster, do you know where Cross and Snowflake are?"

"No, why?" I sighed.

"Not important." I walked over to Aido, who was still standing by the door.

"*Hey.*" I glanced back at the preteen.

"*Ja?*" His one eye narrowed slightly.

"*What's your name?*" I looked at Zivan again and thought about forcing a smile, but I couldn't do it.

"*Zen. And yours?*" The boy tilted his head in a mocking manner.

"*Ciel Phantomhive. Of England.*" I tilted mein head to the side with a confused look. He acted as though I should know the name and fear it or something. The only name I fear is Nana (the demonic Italian granny who raise me while I was in Italy.) I was about to tell him that I had never heard of his silly name before when a large, and might I add with extreme distress, heavy, book landed on mein awesome cranium.

"Zen! I wasn't done with you, so don't just go ignoring me!"

"Ahh! Mein sexy hair! You messed with mein blessed locks." Aido rolled his eyes and turned to the Headmaster, completely ignoring the two others. How rude, although I was literally doing the exact sane thing to the two Asians. Hey no judging! We should all know quite well by now that it only makes you ugly. And I find ugly things to be ugly so heh. Ugly fugly sitting on a wall, judging others till haters hit him with a ball. No? Oh well, I tried. Apparently I'm better with Shakespearean.

"Headmaster Cross, you called me here because you needed something, yes?" I plopped down lotus style on the floor and rubbed mein head.

"No shit Sherlock, is the English term I believe." Aido smacked mein head again, and Zivan snickered. I glared at him. The damn man claims he doesn't know me, and then laughs at mein pain. Junior on the other hand looked unbelievably bored. Good to know I'm not the only one.

"Ah yes. I wanted you to help translate for this new night class student. He's from England, and hasn't grasped our language yet, and Mr. Holtsman is too old to go to school here. But they will both be staying on campus though. In the east wing of the night class dorms." Aido and I's eyebrows disappeared into our hair. Mein hairs better by the way...

"But Sir, the East wing is empty. Why not with us other students?"

"Night class?" "Because M. Holtsman isn't a student." I turned away mein head with rivers of tears streaming down mein manly cheeks. Rejection.

Headmaster smiled happily as he delived this shocking new development. So I can now stalk Zivan and make him remember me, as I torment Aido's feelings, along with sabotaging any plans Kaname might have with mein Snowflake. Coolio.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. It gives them privacy from everyone else, but keeps them close enough to be social with others." Headmaster's eyebrows played hide n' seek this time.

"You said something smart. I figured that because of your entrance score you were a genius, but after meeting you, I was sure that it was a fluke." Mein glare notched up a few thousand degrees.

"Hn." Another smack on the head.

"It seems that you won't be needed for this though Aido. Zen being their translator will help keep him in line. Besides, Kaname wants him to move to the night dorms anyway." Nod nod. Totally makes sens- wait!

"WHAT?!"


End file.
